rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alucard Draculea
'Alexander Alucard Marcus Hellsonge Drakan Draculea '(Pronounced AL-ex-AN-der AL-u-CARD MAR-cus HELL-sone-eh DRAK-an DRAC-u-la) is a male vampyre character. Alucard's age is said to be 15,575 which would explain his arrogance in regard to power and knowledge. Alucard's past, before gielinor, is unkown even to his closest family and friends. : "With Guthix asleep, many races and deities were able to enter Gielinor without being challenged. The vampyric race's origins itself remain uncertain. The race's unnatural behaviour suggests that they were not created or brought to Gielinor by Guthix, making it likely that the race either entered Gielinor directly, much like the Mahjarrat, or were artificially created in Gielinor using foreign magics or sciences." : -Taken from the Runesapce Wiki : It has been stated by Jagex that Vampyre came from a plane called "Vampyrium" And the only living gielinorian Vampyres from said plain would be from House Drakan. Appearance Alucard stands at 6'7" and weighs around 200lbs without clothing and armour. With armour, he normally weighs around 250lbs - 280lbs. His hair, as shown, is a snowy white colour, in an almost messy style, much like mordern day emo hair. His eyes are normally a blueish ultraviolet colour, and his pupils are black slits. His skin is an ivory pale tone, which is smooth and flawless. He is well built, as he often goes west of the salve and works out, to build his muscle so he's at least as much of a fight as a skilled human warrior when west of the salve. Biography Upon the creation of Gielinor, during the arrival of '''Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, '''Alucard had arrived a day or two after his uncle and was simply the nephew of Lord Drakan. Having been only fresh and new to the plane of Gielinor, this new, fresh life was only a couple of days to a week at most. Alucard's uncle, Lowernial, had arranged a meeting with Lord Zaros to forge their alliance, which would change this new world forever for the Drakan Coven. Alucard often accompanied his uncle to meetings with Zaros and other events, along with these things Alucard had become fond of Zaros and made it a point to get closer, and perhaps be useful to Lord Zaros. The Second Age In the early morning of Caistleday upon the second week since the Alucard's arrival, his uncle Lowerniel was sent on his first campaign, Leaving Alucard within the walls of Zaros' castle in Senntisten. Alucard was in his Covens quarters when one of the many servants of Zaros, a demon, arrived to the quarters to inform Alucard that Lord Zaros wanted to see him in his throne room. Alucard followed the demon down the halls, passing one hall that had Zamorak and Khazard standing in it, they seemed odd as they spoke in secrecy. He arrived at the throne room, the demon left Alucard and Zaros to be alone in the throne room. This chat that accured between Alucard and Zaros was the start to his new role of being one of Zaros' handful of Assassins. This role was to be kept a secret from everybody, even the other assassins. After their meeting Alucard returned to their quarters where he had come to see his Father, Lestat, and his brother, Ora, going through battle plans on maps of the regions. Throughout the rest of the age Alucard did his part in aiding the growth of Zaros' empire; he was given many odd jobs and assassination missions. During that time Alucard had began to suspect something of his Uncle and the other Generals. A week before the assassination of Lord Zaros, Alucard was sent on a "Special Mission" by his uncle. Because he was losing trust in his uncle, Alucard decided to stay at the castle and spy on his uncle and the other generals - sadly they were only discussing battle plans. It was the day of the assassination, the war had come to the castle and everything was total chaos, as history has been told, Zamorak had led the rebellion to the throne room, the generals attacking Zaros' body guards as Zamorak began to attack Zaros. Alucard was in his quarters when this happened, and charged to the sound of battle, but by the time he opened the throne room doors, it was too late. Zamorak was impaled along with Zaros on the staff of Armadyl. Alucard was enraged and had gone into a mad spree of anger. He attacked the closest general, Khazard and knocked him out, but the rest of the generals took hold of Alucard and brought him to his knees. Drakan approached Alucard, slapping him across the face, and ordered him to be locked away in the castle dungeon. Alucard was knocked out and locked in a metal coffin in the castle dungeon. Hours, or perhaps days - Alucard wasn't sure - had passed before Lestat found Alucard and broke him free. From that moment on Alucard left with his brothers, his two sisters, and his father and mother. They went into hiding for a couple of weeks. The Third Age The third age had begun and Zamorak had returned, With Zamorka's return Lowerniel had come to his side. knowing that he would be useless without House Drakan, Lowerniel called to his Family, Which was Ranis, Victor, Vanesscula, Alucard, Lestat, Natas, Ora, And some others. (Soon to be named.) As much as Alucard had not wanted to aim his uncle, or even follow Zamorak, He agreed. His Grandfather, Vladiyad, (Lowerniel was Alucards Great Uncle.) had no problems with it at the time, as he was a heartles creature just like his borhter. With Zaros banished, the few left of his followers had done their best to keep 'Zaros land under 'Zaros name, But knowing The Empty Lord was gone, most of the other racial factions and religious groups began to hoard the land that was once 'Zaros. Alucard was surprised to find his Uncle had a large military under his control, Not expecting such power from him after the betrayal. House Drakan, Along with the military forces they controlled, had gone into battle day after day fighting to take over and gain power in Gielinor. After many months of war and battle, it came time for Lowerniel to claim the land promised to him by Zamorak, Hallowvale. House Drakan entered the Hallowland through Silvarea, Followed him were many Vampyre, including House Drakan, Many other races, And a massive amount of Zamorakian followers. Upon their first arrival into Hallowland, they came to Kharyrll, only to find it was already conquered by Werewolves. Of course that would not stop Lowerniel, and they continued their campeign of destruction and control. Through the Conquered settlement of Kharyrll, otherwise at the timed name by the Werewolfs; Cave Canem, Lowerniel convinced the Werewolf settlement to aid him, which began their alliance and part in the fall of hallowvale. (To be finished.) The Fourth Age (To be written) The Fifth Age (To be written) Rise Of The Draculea Brothers Drakan Alucards Fresh Start A New Begginning Nourom Current Events For the past few months Alucard has been keeping to himself and roaming his land in Morytania. Only recently has he risen back into the public's eyes once again. In which he has taken act in the recent attack of Varrock, of course he made sure to keep his identity hidden. Since then he has been in Canifis speaking with his most trusted assassin, Crow Sin'Dothmire. More recently Alucard has becomed Allied with a Vampyre by the name of Lothorian Foryx, who has become a most trustworthy and close ally. There has risen a threat to the vampyres, or more so an annoyance. They are called, by the vampyres, Paladins: knights who commit their lives to slaying and ridding Morytania of the vampyre inhabitance. Lothorian asked Alucard to aid him in taking back his Port in Eastern Morytania. Alucard agreed and fought side by side with Lothorian, and a few other foryx. In the end the Paladin's leader, Paladin Sun, Was killed. Sadly this did not stop the attacks fo the Paladins. In the simplest of words. Alucard has killed Lothorian Foryx, due to unspoken reasons other than, "Lothorian Envoked My Wrath, He obivously made that mistake." As of Oct, 6th, 2012, Fenkenstrain castle some completed from being re-constructed by hire of the Avery Corp. The exterior will be disbried below. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male